1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shielding of antenna reflectors from heat and, in particular, to protecting such reflectors from distortion caused by solar heating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The directionality of antenna reflectors is dependent upon how well their curvature can be maintained free from distortion, a major cause of which is solar heating, or the uneven shading and exposure to solar energy.
In conventional methods for controlling thermal distortion, Kapton is coated on one side with white paint. Such a structure is primarily deficient in that it can not fully control solar generated thermal distortion and in that its use results in high RF losses.